Stolen Heart
by wingedwolf669
Summary: Raven loves Robin but Robin doesn't love her. Red X swoops in as the hero this time it seems X has found another thing to steal. But this time it's priceless.


_Italics_ = thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

The Titans were chasing a familiar villan Red X. Red X had robbed a jewelry store and was running off with the precious gems. The Titans were hot on his trail. Starfire was first to catch up with him. Starfire franticly shot starbolts at him. Red X shot an x at her when it hit her it knocked her out. Starfire started to fall out of the sky. "Starfire!" Robin yelled lunging out to catch her. Robin caught Starfire and set her on the ground and looked very worried.

"Dude she's unconcious we can't do anything. We are going to lose Red X." said Beastboy putting his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Your right. Raven." called Robin.

When Robin called her name her heart skipped a beat. Raven secretly loved Robin. Robin didn't know that.

"Raven I need you to watch over Starfire." said Robin.

When Robin said this her heart sank. 'Starfire Starfire Starfire.' Raven thought 'It's always about Starfire.' Raven became angry. "I get sick of your orders Robin! Do it yourself!" Raven yelled. Robin was shocked at her sudden tone. Robin was getting ready to go talk to her but Red X came up from behind her. Red X grabbed Raven's waist and disappeared.

"Titans find Raven!" Robin yelled.

Red X and Raven appeared on top of a building a few seconds later. "Hello Sunshine." Red X whispered into her ear.

"Get away from me X! I am not in the mood for your games!" Raven snapped.

"Easy Sunshine. What's eating you?" Red X asked.

Raven ran up to him and hugged him. She broke down and started to cry. Red X was shocked at this action but grew into it. Red X hugged her back.

"Shhhhhh it's alright don't cry." Red X wiped her tears away and masked eyes met amethiest. "Why are you crying Sunshine?" asked Red X.

"It's Robin, he's always careing about Starfire. He always pays attention to her. I am in love with Robin but he is to busy with Starfire to see it." Raven said tears streaming down her face once more.

"Well Robin is a complete fool to not notice that. He should be paying attention to you not Starfire. You are way prettier than Starfire, your way smart, your not afraid to stand up for yourself or for others. Who wouldn't want that?" said Red X.

Raven smiled a small but rare smile and hugged Red X again. "Thanks X your not as bad as people say you are." Raven said. Red X smiled but Raven couldn't tell.

"Raven remember when Starfire's sister Blackfire came to town. You went to that one club and you talked to a goth dude." said Red X.

"Yeah his name was Jason Todd why. Wait! How do you know about that?" asked Raven.

"Remember Raven and think. Please." Red X stopped hugging Raven. They could see Robin coming toward them. "Remember Raven please." said Red X. Red X disappeared.

"Raven are you alright!" asked Robin grabbing Raven into a hug.

"I'm fine! Shouldn't you be hugging Starfire not me?" Raven yelled. Raven was still angry at Robin. Raven turned her head away from Robin. She saw Red X on the building next to the one she was on, he was looking at her. Raven smiled at him and waved. He waved back. Robin saw Raven waving at someone he turned his head and saw Red X waving at her. Raven was waving at him and smileing!

Red X saw Robin looking at him so he vanished. "What happened between you and Red X up here?" asked Robin.

Raven clearly didn't want to answer because she teleported back to the tower. Robin went back to join the rest of the Titans. Cyborg got the Tcar and they drove back to the tower.

Robin quickly ran to Raven's room and heard Raven crying. Robin also heard another persons voice.

"I read his aura he still loves Starfire." Raven cried. "Why did I have to fall in love with Robin of all people it had to be him."

This took Robin completely by suprise. Raven loved him! That's why she has been so angry around Starfire and him.

"Don't cry Sunshine I hate it when you cry." said the other person.

Robin knew that voice. Red X! What is he doing in Raven's room. Robin burst through the door to find Raven in Red X's arms crying. Raven and Red X looked at the doorway to find Robin standing there. Their eyes widened. Red X quickly got up to run but a small soft hand stopped him. Red X turned around to find Raven holding his hand. Robin stopped running at Red X to look at the two. Raven sent him a telepathic message. She said 'It will be alright just stay with me.' Red X stopped moving and he stayed.

"Raven what are you doing with Red X!" asked Robin.

"He was comforting me Robin. He is not here to steal anything or to hurt anyone. He is actally doing the opposite."

"It does not matter that he is good tonight he is still a villan and he is going to jail." said Robin walking over to Red X.

"No you can't take him!" yelled Raven jumping in front of Red X.

"What are you doing defending the villan Raven he must be using you!"

That was when Red X spoke up.

"You think I am using her! Look at you! You're the one toying with her at least I am thinking about how she feels! I am not the one makeing her cry you are! I am makeing her feel better and what do you do? You blame me for the mess you made!" yelled Red X.

There was silence in the room. Then the rest of the Titans burst through the door. Once the Titans saw that Red X was in the room they started to fire everything they had at him. When the dust cleared their eyes widened in horror at what they saw. Red X was on the ground a foot away from the spot they had attacked. In the spot they attacked was a beaten up unconcious Raven. Raven had pushed Red X out of the way.

Red X literaly flew from the spot he was at and ran towards Raven's side. Red X picked Raven up and disappeared. The other Titans franticly searched for Red X. They looked everywhere except for one place. The medical wing.

The Titans ran through the door and found Raven hooked up to one of the machines and a tear stained Red X at her side. There was one thing different about Red X. He didn't have his mask on. Red X was holding Raven's hand and was looking at her. The Titans ran to her side. They all asked the same question "Is she alright?"

"She's fine I brought her here quick enough." said Red X looking at her again.

"What were you doing in her room?" asked Cyborg. "Ask Robin." said Red X pointing to the masked boy.

"What happened in there Robin?" asked Cyborg.

Robin sighed and started to explain.

"And that's what happened." said Robin finishing his story.

"So you weren't trying to hurt Raven or Robin." said Cyborg feeling bad.

"No I wasn't I was just trying to comfort Raven." said Red X looking at back at Raven.

"Tell me why would you want to comfort Raven in the first place?" asked Beastboy.

"I was trying to cheer her up because I can't stand to see her sad. When I see her sad I hurt more than she is. I have loved Raven ever since I first met her. Way before I was Red X." said Red X.

"Wait did you say BEFORE you were Red X? You have met Raven before." asked Robin.

"Starfire should remember me. If not let me refresh her memory. Remember when Blackfire came and you all went to that club? Remember the goth boy who was talking to Raven? Do you remember Starfire?" said Red X.

"I do remember now." said Starfire.

"Just to show I am serious about loving Raven I will tell you all who I am. My name is Jason Xavier Todd." said Red X.

All of them were to busy talking to notice that Raven had woken up. Raven heard everything starting with Beastboy asking Red X why he was trying to comfort her.

"Hello Jason." said Raven. Red X turned around.

"Your okay." he whispererd while a tear was rolling down his cheek. Raven wiped it off.

" I am okay thanks to you." said Raven hugging him.

"It was nothing." said Red X blushing.

The rest of the Titans left the room.

"It was SOMETHING you saved me X- I mean you saved me Jason." Jason blushed again.

"I love you." Jason said.

"I love you too." said Raven.

Raven and Jason's faces inched closer until the space between them was gone. The kiss was passionate and loving. It was a true loves kiss.

Red X continued to see Raven as much as he could. One day when they were at the park he said "I am thinking of quiting my bad ways."

"Really? What are you going to do then?" Raven asked.

"I was thinking do the Teen Titans have an opening? If they do then I was wondering if I could join." Red X said.

"Your still a criminal it might not be so easy to pursuade them. Are you sure?" Raven said.

Red X took her hand and put it over his heart.

"I am sure Raven. My heart will always be with you. It will follow you wherever you go. If I am going to be good I want to be good by your side." Red X said.

Raven smiled and said "I will help you." Raven pulled Red X into a kiss. The couple left the park and went to the Titans' tower.

The rest of the titans were in the living room acting casual. Red X and Raven teleported in the living room and all the attention went toward them.

"Red X! What are you doing here?" Robin asked getting up.

None of them attacked Red X yet because they remembered what happened last time and decided to let him explain himself.

"I am here because I was thinking of giving up my evil ways and joining you." Red X said.

"How do we know your not lieing?" Robin asked.

"Ask Raven. She is the one who inspired me to join. She is also voudgeing for me." Red X said.

"Is this true Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes it is true Cyborg. I really believe he can change. Please don't be mad but me and X... have secretly been dateing." Raven said looking at them.

"WHAT?" they all yelled in unsion. Robin looked sad.

"But remember he hasn't done anything bad in months. he has changed. Even you all know for the past ten weeks he has been taking down villans. Please just give him a chance." Raven said.

"Fine we will give him a chance." Robin said.

Robin left and returned with a communicator. "Welcome to the Teen Titans."Robin said handing a communicator to Red X. Red X took it.

"Thanks I will prove myself worthy of this team." Red X said.

The rest of the Titans left to go do whatever they usually do. Starfire went shopping, Robin went to the training room, and Cyborg and Beastboy went down to the game room. But Raven stayed with Red X.

"I never knew that I would join the people I were fighting." Red X said looking at the communicator.

"Well I am glad you changed your ways. Now you and I can be together without worrying about what the team will do. Besides our team needs you. Robin could never catch you neither could the rest of us. We could use you on our team." Raven said.

"Your right. Hey where's my room?" Red X said.

"Oh right, Robin must've forgot about that. Come with me." Raven said.

Red X got up and followed Raven through the hallway and arrived infront of an empty room.

"This is a spare room you can take all your stuff and put it in here." Raven said opening the door.

"Thanks Raven for helping me." Red X said.

Red X pulled Raven into a kiss. Raven closed her eyes and kissed him back. Robin watched the whole thing. He was filled with anger and jelousy. Raven loved him why was she kissing Red X? Robin turned around and went to his room.

_'What's wrong with me? Why do I care if she likes Red X?_' Robin thought.

_'Because_ _you love her.'_ a voice in his head said.

_'I don't love Raven!'_ Robin thought.

_'Yes you do.'_ the voice spoke again.

_'I am not jealous. Red X is a villan and I just don't want her to get hurt.'_ Robin thought.

_'That's love buddy. Your just rewording it.'_ the voice said.

_ 'Shut up!'_ Robin thought.

Thankfully the voice did. Robin tried to go to sleep but he couldn't he just couldn't get Raven off his mind._ 'Maybe I do love Raven. What am I saying? I am not_ _in love with Raven'_ Robin thought. Robin finally went to sleep but all his dreams were filled with Raven.

Raven slept soundly knowing her boyfriend was on the team. Suddenly Raven was having a weird dream. Raven was dreaming of herself. She was everywhere and Raven knew who was dreaming this. Robin. Raven got up out of her bed and headed towards his room. Raven knocked on his door.

"Robin." Raven said.

The door hissed open and the masked boy was at the doorway.

"What do you need Raven?" Robin asked.

"Robin let me know why you are dreaming of me." Raven said raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Me dreaming of you where would you get that idea?" Robin asked avoiding eye contact with her.

"Our bond allows me to know what you are thinking of. And sometimes it shows me against my will. And it made me dream of myself." Raven said crossing her arms.

"To be honest with you Raven, I don't really know why i'm dreaming of you." Robin said.

"I feel weird inside. I feel anger when I see you with Red X. I don't know why though." Robin's face showed confusion.

"Robin I think I might know what is going on with you." Raven said sounding glum.

"You fell in love with me." Raven said turning away.

"You're crazy I am not in love with you. I just worry for you. Red X is a hero now but was a villan. I just worry that he will hurt you." Robin said turning Raven's face to look at him.

_'That is far from true my friend.'_ the voice in Robin's head came back.

_ 'You and I both know you love her. Tell her you can be with her if she knows. Remember she loves you back.'_ the voice wouldn't be quiet and Robin started to get a headache.

_'Steal a kiss she won't be able to resist you! Just do it, you know you want to.' _

The voice was right he did love Raven. He did want to kiss Raven. That was solved he wanted to but the real question is should he.

"No Robin you shouldn't." Raven said snapping Robin out of his thoughts.

Raven read his mind. Robin's face fell hot with embarressment.

"Robin you had your chance and you blew it. You have very bad timing. But the thing that really makes me mad is I really think that you just want me now because of your rivalry with X. I would have gotten together with you if you realized your feelings for me sooner. But look at the bright side, you will always have your true love, Starfire!" Raven hissed the last sentence at him.

Robin grabbed Raven's wrist.

"Let go of me!" Raven yelled trying to get her arm out of Robin's grasp. Robin held tight.

"I need to know why you never told me about your feelings for me. I would have gone out with you if I knew." Robin said makeing Raven look at him. Raven sighed calming herself.

"I never told you because you were happy with Starfire. You always paid attention to her not me. I thought you didn't like me. So I let you be happy with her and not worry about me." Raven said looking very sad.

To Robin what she said was suprising. In Raven's situation it felt like a great big stab in the heart. She had been through this in her head before and got over her feelings for Robin. But talking about it was just oppening a scar back up that had been closed.

"But you did love me right?" Robin asked.

"Yes I did." Raven replied.

Robin caressed her face with his free hand. He leaned foward slowly closing his eyes little by little. Raven was dumbstruck at Robin's actions. Meanwhle in Nevermore Raven's emotion Happy was danceing joyfully. Love was jumping around with a smile. Lust was giggleing with her eyes full of want. Anger rattled against her chains furious because of Robin.

Robin leaned in closer, Raven leaned a little closer to him.

_'Don't do it!'_ A voice in Raven's head spoke. It was her Knowledge emotion.

_'You must resist him! You are happy with Jason! Remember him, do not hurt him! Think about all he has done for you. Red X or not.'_ Knowledge boomed.

Knowledge was right. She always was Raven's best emotion. Robin's grip loosened. Raven took this chance and slipped her wrist out of his hand. Robin opened his eyes surprised.

"Robin... no. I am happy with Jason. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. You always had a special place in my heart and you always will. I still love you." Raven kissed Robin's cheek and walked to her room leaving Robin alone with his thoughts.

_'What have I done?'_ Robin thought. Robin went back inside to let sleep overtake him but it didn't.

December 25 TWO YEARS LATER

The Titans were opening gifts on the very special day. Beastboy got a moped from Robin, a stuffed green bear from Starfire, a book from Raven, a new videogame from Cyborg, and a four hundred dollar gift card to Gamers 'r Us from Jason.

Starfire got a green stuffed cat from Beastboy, a charm bracelet from Robin, a new hairbrush from Cyborg, a makeup set from Raven, and a bunch of Tameranian seeds for Starfire's garden from Jason.

Cyborg got a new wrench set from Robin, a new game controller from Beastboy, an "Advanced Mechanic's" book from Raven, a new software disc from Starfire, and an awsome new part for his "Baby" from Jason.

Robin got a new punching bag from Cyborg, a kung fu training video from Beastboy, some new clothes from Starfire, some hair gel from Raven, and some amazing parts to put on his gadgets to make them more powerful from Jason.

Jason got his Red X suit improved thanks to Cyborg, a new lip piercing from Raven, some new CDs from Robin, a wolves claw from Beastboy, and some new clothes from Starfire.

Raven opened her gifts she got a black dress from Starfire, a black stuffed raven from Beastboy, a jaguar with ravens painted on the sides from Cyborg, and a diamond necklace from Robin. Raven looked under the tree to see if there were any presents that were to her were left. There were no more gifts. Raven felt disappointed. Jason didn't get her anything.

"I know what your thinking Sunshine. You think I didn't get you anything but I did."

Raven turned to look at Jason. He had a big smile on his face. Not his usal smirk or grin, but a happy smile.

"Stay right here let me go get it."

Jason stood up and walked out the door. When Jason returned he had a small box in his hands.

"Before you open this I have something to show you." Jason pulled the sleeve of his shirt. A raven was tatooed on his arm. Inside the raven the words 'Raven' and 'Jason' was tatooed.

"Oh my God. You did this... for me?" Raven said tracing the tatoo.

"It's to symbolize my love for you. To show everyone you and I belong together." Jason said taking her hand.

"What is the other gift?" Raven said gesturing to the black box.

"There was something I wanted to ask you." Jason said.

"What is it Jason?" Raven asked.

Jason got on one knee in front of her.

"Would you marry me?" Jason asked opening the bow to reveal a diamond ring.

"Oh Jason, yes! The answer is yes!" Raven yelled.

Jason slipped the ring on her finger. Raven grabbed the back of Jason's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The Titans cheered.

Robin watched the two kiss. Robin felt one emotion and one emotion only... regret.


End file.
